


Toxic

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Theo, F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic, Mates, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Defense, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sweet Peter Hale, Triggers, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Bonnie/Peter endgame I don't stay with Theo, because I love him. I don't have any delusions that he actually gives a damn about me. But, he still has connections and it wouldn't be hard for him to kill off parts of my pack, one by one. He's made it damn clear that's what he'll do if I ever try to leave him.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bonnie and Peter are probably one of my favorite crack-ships. This definitely won't be my last oneshot for them.
> 
> **Trigger warnings**
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, TEEN WOLF OR THEIR CHARACTERS.  
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Toxic" – Britney Spears

I picked myself up off of the floor and I immediately wished that I hadn't. To say that everything hurt would be a colossal understatement. I can already feel bruises forming around my throat. The skin is torn from the gouges his nails left, when he choked me out.

Normally, Theo can reign in his anger and he doesn't go too far, but today was different. He has been angrier and angrier lately. I don't know what causes it… I just know that he always takes it out on me. I'd rather him do that, than try to off one of my friends. It's a small price to pay. My magic isn't what it used to be and Theo hasn't been right, since he came back from the dead. I don't know if we just got lucky with Peter, I just know that it's different.

My injuries are becoming harder and harder to hide. People will only believe that I have fallen or gotten into some coincidental 'accident' so many times, before they'll become suspicious. It helps that I'm a good liar, not that I used to be. I can normally keep my heartbeat even, so not even the other werewolves can tell. But, I know that it's just a matter of time.

I don't stay with Theo, because I love him. I don't have any delusions that he actually gives a damn about me. But, he still has connections and it wouldn't be hard for him to kill off parts of my pack, one by one. He's made it damn clear that's what he'll do if I ever try to leave him, again. Theo managed to get back on Scott's good side. He's too trusting, almost to a fault. Stiles is still suspicious, but he's gone a lot. The Hales have made it perfectly clear that they will never trust Theo and I think that counts for something. Part of me is glad that they always keep his guard up, when he's near. Lydia seems indifferent, but I know that's just for show. In my gut, I can tell that he makes her uneasy, but she doesn't want to alienate me by saying so. The younger members seem to have taken a liking to him, to my dismay.

I'm more active in the pack. I'm not an emissary, but I act as one, when Deaton gets called away. I can't overdo it with my magic anymore. I've gambled with my life too many times and it's a wonder that I still have it. But I can pull strength from nature and the mystical roots in Beacon Hills to get the job done. I thought I would miss Mystic Falls more, but I don't. Deaton used to know my Grams and suggested I get a fresh start here. Some days, I wish I didn't. Sure, I found Theo, but I also found a pack. It's my family.

"Get your ass up, Bonnie. We don't have all day. You need to get cleaned up before the pack meeting. I don't want to give anyone anymore reason to be suspicious." Theo hissed, as he glowered at me. I glared at him and wiped away blood from my chin.

"If you didn't want them to be suspicious, then maybe you should stop beating the shit out of me. No matter how well I clean myself up, I'm still going to have cuts. They're going to smell the blood on me. That's really not my problem; is it? Maybe they should find out. Then I can finally be done with you. Getting with you was the worst decision I've ever made in my life. And that's saying something, since I've gone up against a lot worse beings that you." I spat. I'm tired and hurting and most of all, I'm just done with him. I'm done with this.

"You'd like that; wouldn't you? What do you think? You think that Peter will save you? You're damaged goods. Do you think that anyone would want you, once they found out how weak and pathetic you are?! Or how pitiful you sound when you beg me to stop or to spare your little friends?!" He was laughing now. "That's hilarious, Bonnie. I don't even know, why I bother. Sure, the pussy's good, but is it worth of this? I should just let you go… But I can't have that. Can I?" He sneered. He's insane. "I might not be as powerful as I used to be, but I could still find a way to kill off your little friends." He threatened. His voice gave me chills down my spine. I knew that he meant it. He wouldn't have said it, if he wasn't. If I killed him… If I just ended it… It would all be over… He wouldn't be able to hurt me or anyone else ever again… I wouldn't have him or his constant threats looming over my head…

"Bye Theo," I told him, looking at him one last time. The air around me warmed, in only the way it does when Peter is near. I have a sinking suspicion that he's my mate. I can't pick up on anyone else's aura, as well as I can his. "I'm done with this. I'm done with you." I turned around and started walking away from him. I knew that he would attack me. My hands surged with electricity. I'm just waiting.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! I told you that I would kill you, if you ever tried to leave me again." He growled. I didn't stop moving. Peter was getting closer. I could tell. We've been friends for so long and gotten so close the past year… I can always tell with Peter.

"You wouldn't be threatening to hurt her? Would you?" Peter said, coming into view, in a dangerously low voice. We made eye contact and as soon as he saw that I was hurt, fury filled his eyes.

"I can handle him." I told Peter. I knew that Theo was going to attack. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I dropped low. I turned my body at the last second and I sent all of my energy into Theo's body, as he tackled me to the ground. He screamed and I knew that my plan was working. The only question is, why hadn't I done this sooner? I could smell his hair frying. It's only a matter of time before he's cooked completely. Despite my rage, I couldn't keep my magic going full-force for too long. I was hurt and tired and didn't have the energy to keep up. Peter seemed to send that I was weakening, because he pulled Theo off of me.

"Allow me, sweetheart." Peter purred. I nodded and stopped my magic. My head is pounding and my vision is shaking. If I hadn't stopped, it probably would have killed me. The sharp smell of copper filled my nose and I knew I was in trouble. I heard something rip and thud. I turned to see Theo's head fall away from his body. Peter rummaged around Theo's apartment looking for something. I saw him pour something on the body, before lighting it and the head on fire. He shouldn't be able to come back from this, but we should scatter the ashes later, just in case. Peter picked me up and my bag from where I had left it by the door and I automatically felt safer. My magic is basking in his embrace and his aura. It's not healing me, exactly, but I already feel better. "Pull from me, if you need to. I won't let you die on me, not when I finally have you in my arms." He tutted, as he laid me in the back seat of his car. He touched his lips to mine and I did as he suggested and drew some of his energy into myself. I don't want to take enough to hurt him, just enough to keep me alive and not comatose.

"Thank you." I whispered, as I stopped. My eyes felt heavy. I feel so tired. I don't think I'm in danger of slipping into a magic-induced coma, anymore… Maybe now I can just rest my eyes a little.

* * *

"Are the ashes scattered?" I heard Peter ask in a low voice. What ashes? What is he talking about? As soon as I opened my eyes everything that had happened came rushing back to me. Theo was dead. He was really, truly gone. I felt a massive relief fill me. I only hope that Scott sees why it was necessary… I just hate myself for not being strong enough to do it sooner. I can't believe that I put up with my cruelty for so long, even if it was out of fear for my pack.

"Is he really dead?" I rasped. Everything hurts. It's going to take me weeks to recover from this. My ass was already significantly beat-down from Theo losing it, earlier. I just feel so exhausted.

"He's gone and he won't be coming back. No one blames you, for what you had to do, darling. We only wish that you had said something and we could have stopped him sooner. I'm sure you had your reasons, but I'm thankful that you're safe now." Peter assured me. I nodded, as I felt hot tears force their way down my face. I hiccuped and used my arm to shield my face from view, while I cursed myself for being so damn weak. "None of that. It's over. You survived. No one is angry with you. Whatever you're thinking – whatever you're telling yourself right now – stop. I'm sure it couldn't be further from the truth." Peter sat next to me and pulled me into his embrace. I relished in the feeling.

"He's right, Bonnie. You're safe now and I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't talk to us." Scott apologized. I knew from his voice that he was remorseful.

"I don't blame you… I was trying to protect you, all of you. He threatened to bring the Dread Doctors back and slaughter my pack. I couldn't live with that… So I stayed and I just took it. I couldn't have your deaths on my conscience. Losing you all would kill me." I sniffled. "I saw it for what it was, after it was too late. How cliché is that? It was so toxic, Peter. The first time I tried to leave, he almost killed me. He made damn sure that I knew if I tried to leave him again, that it wouldn't just be me that he went after. He had plans set to take down all of you, in case I got any ideas. I just snapped today. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry."

Peter's hold on me tightened and I felt his strength. I was drawn to it. He was grounding me. I still hadn't asked him, what I knew to be true. He was my mate. Did he know, too?

"Stop apologizing, sweetheart. You did what you felt you needed to do. I just ask that we don't have any more secrets from each other." He mused, as he placed soft kisses on my neck. I nodded, against him.

"I promise." I gave him my word. It seemed to put him at ease. His aura calmed, immediately. I could hear the pack talking around us, but none of it was sinking in. I felt at peace in a way that I hadn't felt, since Grams was alive. "Are you my mate?" I whispered. My voice was low, but I knew that he could hear me. He stilled and I pulled out of our embrace enough to look up at him. His eyes told me that I was right.

"Yes, sweetheart." He breathed. I smiled up at him. He touched his lips to mine and I felt my body sing. "When we complete the mating ceremony, no one will be able to separate us." He assured me.

"I want to now." I told him.

"Are you sure? You've been through so much tonight, darling." He reminded me.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I've been waiting to do this with you for so long. I couldn't stand the thought of Theo killing you… so I stayed. He knew that you and I were mates. He hated that we were so close. He knew that you were the one person who could take me away from him. He knew that I loved you in a way that I could never love him. He hated us both for it. He tried to make me love him and it never worked. He settled for intimidating me into staying and forcing me to be with him. Believe me, when I say that I'm sure, Peter. You're the one thing I'm sure of. You and the pack are my family. I'll never not want you." I vowed.

"It's always been you, sweetheart. I've never loved anyone in the way that I love you. You make me a better man. I don't deserve you, but I'll spend my whole life trying to be a man who does." He breathed. My breath hitched and I felt my eyes start to burn. I sniffled and tried to will my tears away, with no avail.

"I need this. I need you. I need to know that he can't take you away from me." My voice cracked, as I cried. He nodded. He picked me up and we left. I didn't have to ask him to know that we were going to his place. The pack didn't say anything as we left. I was thankful for that. I wasn't in any shape to answer any of their questions.

* * *

Peter sat me down on his bed and I gazed up at him. He was so fucking beautiful. It almost unfair. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I gasped against him, as he deepened the kiss. His hands wandered to the hem of my shirt, before he pulled away.

"Let's shower and then, we'll finish the ritual. You'll feel better and it'll settle your nerves." He suggested. I nodded and gave him a small smile. I didn't realize how grungy I felt, until he suggested we bathe. I stood up and he helped me undress. Peter took his time. He kept pausing to look at my body. It felt so intimate. I helped him with his shirt and ran my fingers over his torso, still in disbelief that this was actually happening. "He should have died the first time he put his hands on you." He seethed. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "No one will ever hurt you like that, again. I promise you that." He touched his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes at our closeness.

"I'll be fine." I whispered. He finished taking his clothes off, before carrying me to the bathroom. He set me on the counter, before leaving to turn on the shower. He walked over to me with a ferocity in his eyes that I have never seen before. He kissed me and I swear I felt it in my bones. He nipped at my mouth and I parted my lips for him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned against him. He made me feel things that I didn't think I could still feel. I moved my hand into his hair and did my best to keep up with his demanding mouth.

"If we don't get into the shower, we'll end up doing it here. I don't want that for you – for  _ **us**_." He said, breaking the kiss. I nodded and struggled to catch my breath.

"I need a second. I'll meet you in there." I told him. He helped me off the counter and got into the shower. I bit my lip and tried to stop reeling about everything that had happened today. I took a deep breath and walked over to the shower. He opened the curtain for me and helped me step inside. I was starting to feel the damage of the day. I was sore and moving wasn't the easiest. Despite my injuries, I was glad that I didn't choose to wait. I meant what I told him.

Peter pulled me to him and just held me. I don't know why I always melt in his embrace. He always calms me. He kissed my forehead, before beginning to wash me. It was helping. Washing everything away did wonders for my mental stability. He took extra time with my lady parts. The lower he brought his hands, the harder it was to keep quiet. He got to his knees and started kissing my calves. My breath quickened, as I looked down at him. He kissed up my legs, until he reached his target. He kissed my lower lips and I gave a little jump. I wasn't expecting the jolt of energy that his lips sent through me. His tongue touched me and I cried out. He held me to him, as he increased his ministrations. I knew that I wouldn't last long. It's been such a long time, since anyone has cared enough about my pleasure during sex, that I've actually orgasmed. His eyes flashed blue at me and I lost it. I groaned, as I came on his face. He cleaned me up, before kissing his way up my torso. His lips met mine and I pressed myself against him.

"Let me wash you. Then, take me to your bed." I panted. He nodded, as he pulled me in for another kiss. I washed his body, but he didn't let me do anything else.

"Let's save that for the ritual, sweetheart." He told me. I couldn't argue with that.

Soon, the shower was over and we drying off. As soon as my towel was hanging up, Peter was carrying me to the bed. Once I was on my back, he was kissing his way up my body. It felt like he was trying to memorize every inch of me. I pulled him to me and let my hands wander. I wanted him.

"Now, Peter, I want you now." I told him, before I lost my nerve. His eyes flashed electric blue and I felt myself get increasingly wetter. His hands trailed down my stomach, to my pussy, before he slid a finger inside of me. I hissed, as he started to finger me. He was taking his time, to my dismay. "Condom?" I asked him, hoping he would get the hint.

"Do we need one?" He asked me. I shook my head. I had an IUD. I couldn't get pregnant.

"Stop teasing me, Peter." I huffed. He chuckled, but listened to my request. He lifted my leg and put it over his hip, before pushing into me. I grunted, when he finally filled me. "Finally," I gasped. He snapped his hips against mine, and finally gave me what I wanted. He didn't go slow. I didn't want him to. I wrapped my legs around him and moved with him. There was a primal need that demanded we finish this. I don't know if that's normal for the mating ritual, but I've never wanted anything as much as I wanted this.

I maneuvered my way on top. Peter let me take the lead and gripped my hips as I rode him. I was getting closer. I could feel pressure building in my stomach. My nails dug into his shoulders, as I moved with him. He sat up and moved us faster. He moved a hand in between us and started rubbing my clit in just the right way.

"Bonnie, you need to bite me. Bite me at the same time that I bite you, sweetheart. Can you do that? Can you come for me, while I bite you?" He coaxed.

"Yes, Peter, fuck," I gasped. He nuzzled my neck, before sliding his teeth in. Pleasure burst through my being, as I bit down on his neck. My back arched, as I came with him. Time felt like it stopped for us. I felt connected to Peter in a way that I've never experienced. We felt like one being. His teeth slid further into my neck and I cried out, as I came again.

* * *

I opened my eyes, as I came to. Peter held me against his chest, while he panted.

"Wow," I whispered. He licked my neck and I felt my skin start to heal. "Is it always like that?"

"I've heard stories that it can be. We're mated now, sweetheart. You'll never be able to get rid of me." He teased. I laughed.

"I'd never want to."

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer through something so toxic." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. Stop apologizing. I chose to stay." I told him.

"I had a feeling that something was going on. I should have done something." He argued.

"I wouldn't have told you, if there was. We're here now. I have you now." I reminded him.

"Always," he promised.

"I love you." I breathed, as I felt exhaustion slam into me like a ton of bricks.

"And I love you, sweetheart. Rest now. Nothing can hurt you here. You're safe." He promised. Safe. Safe was something that I haven't felt in a long time, but with Peter I did. He made me feel safe.


End file.
